


Bag of Sweets

by MasterofPotatoes



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: But Shadowy doesn't like that, Dendy is also mentioned, Enid and Rad are only mentioned, I've never written for these characters before, KO is a good boy, Mr. Gar is KO's adoptive dad, Shadowy is Laserblast, So maybe a little OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofPotatoes/pseuds/MasterofPotatoes
Summary: During a big promotional event for the plaza, Mr. Gar gives KO a bag of candy, along with the mission to share the whole bag with all the attendees. As a reward, Mr. Gar will let him have whatever sweet treat he wants from the bodega for free.At the end of the day, he manages to give out all of the candy except for one...A red lollipop.





	Bag of Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction for OK KO Let's be Heroes! so, let's see how this goes!
> 
> So, I'm going with a common theory where Shadowy is Laserblast, and is also KO's father. In this he and Prof. Venomous aren't the same person, but are twin brothers. I'll do a story with them later.
> 
> But for now, let's begin...

It was a gorgeous summer day at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. The sky was blue, without a cloud in sight, and the sun was pleasantly warm. The pterodactyls were flying along the cool, gentle breeze, which caused the trees to rustle softly.

 

Though this good day was only to be expected, since it was the anniversary of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Mr. Gar had set up balloons and was holding a barbeque for the residence of Lakewood to thank them for their patronage. All the stores had a promotional event going on, and tons of people were walking around, enjoying the perfect weather. So, of course, KO was chipper and ready to help people.

 

At the moment, he was helping Rad and Enid maintain the store during the sale they were having. While Mr. Gar serve up burgers and hot dogs to customers outside.

 

Everyone was working hard, KO was cleaning away, Enid was scrolling through her phone twice as fast as normal, and Rad had only taken a 10 minute nap when he usually took 20 minutes, when Mr. Gar popped his head into the store through a wall, "KO! I need you to get out here!" he yelled, before pulling his head back outside, the chunks of wall immediately returning to where they were before when he was gone.

 

Swiftly, KO ran outside, and gave Mr. Gar a salute, "Yes sir! KO reporting for duty!" he exclaimed.

 

Mr. Gar patted the energetic child's head, and told him, "KO, I have a very important mission for you to complete today." he pulled out a large plastic bag as he continued, "I need you to take this bag of candy, and give out as many pieces to as many people as you can. Only one per person, though."

 

KO's eyes sparkled as he took the bag, opening it to see a variety of sweets and treats. He stared in awe, before Mr. Gar closed the bag.

 

"Yes, I know it's tempting to eat some. I was your age once, too, so I know the feeling. However, these are for the visitors, so you can't have any." Mr. Gar said sternly, before looking left and right, then gesturing KO to come closer, "Buuut...If you manage to hand out all the candy in the bag, you can have any candy you want from the bodega for free." he whispered.

 

Immediately, KO was ecstatic, "Really?! Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he cheered, before Mr. Gar silenced him by tousling his hair with a chuckle at the boy's energy.

 

"Alright, settle down. It was Carol's idea, not mine. I'm just the supplier, you should be thanking her." The hero informed as he held up his hands in defense, before clearing his throat, and adding in an authoritative tone, "But only after work, understood?"

 

With a cheerful salute, KO replied, "Aye, aye Mr. Gar!" but let out a few giggles. He knew that Mr. Gar was a big softy on the inside, and he was definitely just putting up a tough front to hide that it was probably both his and Carol's idea.

 

KO gave Mr. Gar a big hug, which was returned, and dashed off with the bag of candy while waving back and shouting, "I'll do my best! You can count on me Mr. Gar!" before disappearing into the crowd of people.

 

Happily, Mr. Gar waved back at the boy until he was out of sight, and with a slight chuckle went back to tending the burgers on the barbeque. However, he turned his attention to the woods lining the plaza for a moment, the feeling like someone was watching him, and not too kindly, nagging at the back of his mind. When he saw nothing, he decided to shrug it off, though he made a mental note just in case, and eventually the feeling went away.

 

Hopefully, it really was nothing to be worried about.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was setting, and the ocean of bodies was starting to thin out. KO had done an incredible job of emptying out the bag, having gone to Rad and Enid first, who were both glad to have a sugar boost, then Dendy, who wanted it for scientific reasons KO couldn't remember, before handing out candy to the rest of the attendees. Of course, it wasn't surprising it had gone so well, since nearly nobody could say 'no' to free things, let alone candy.

 

But, despite all of this, there was still something that got in KO's way of achieving success in his mission. There was only one piece of candy left in the whole bag.

 

A round, red lollipop.

 

KO knew that Mr. Gar and his mom would probably say it was okay, but he was determined to complete the task he was given. He looked around the plaza for anyone he could give it to, but the only people that were left were either people who he'd already given candy to, or people who had declined the candy.

 

Just as he was starting to lose hope, he noticed a figure darting in the shadows of his peripheral vision. A shadowy figure, if you will. And KO knew exactly whom this shadowy figure was...

 

Brandon leaving work early, forcing A Real Magic Skeleton to work alone until the store closes cause he's a terrible person!

 

But a little to the right, in the woods, he could also see Shadowy Figure sneaking into the ditch to crawl into the sewers like the creep he was.

 

Swiftly, KO shoved the candy, along with the plastic bag, into his pocket. Finding a recipient for the lollipop was going to have to wait, because right now he had to stop Shadowy Figure from doing... whatever it is he does.

 

KO dashed right into the ditch, the eerie chuckles coming from Shadowy Figure told the boy that he knew he was being chased, though the villain's pace showed he didn't care all that much.

 

As soon as KO jumped in front of the sewer entrance, he could see the ends of Shadowy Figure's trench coat disappear around the corner, before rushing in after him. The sounds of footsteps, both his own and the one he was chasing in the wet pipe rang in KO's ears as he went deeper into the sewer. Eventually, he arrive at a four-way split, and had lost sight of his target.

 

"Drat! Where did he go?" KO asked himself out loud, trying to listen for any possible clues.

 

Right then, Shadowy Figure's mocking laughter echoed all around the boy, the already echoey effect of his voice not helping one bit. Eventually, KO was able to find the pipe where the sound was coming from, and charged into it. After a bit of running, and doubting himself for a split second, he came to the door that led to the Glorb Tree.

 

Immediately, KO knew exactly what the villain was up to. Shadowy Figure wanted KO to bust down the door, and let him in so he could steal the glorbs! But KO was one step ahead of him this time!

 

Once he'd screeched to a halt in front of the door, KO smirked confidently, "Haha! You're not going to trick me again, Shadowy Figure!" he then puffed up his chest, and started to walk away, "After all, 'fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me.' and I'm not getting shamed today!"

 

KO was then suddenly picked up, and slammed against the door behind him, but it wasn't as hard as other villains had done to him. He winced, but when he opened his eyes, Shadowy Figure had a terrifying grin on his face, one that KO was certain that if he hadn't already seen it in his nightmares, he was going to be seeing it now. Sharp canines and dark purple gums were visible, as he let out a deep, bone-chilling chuckle.

 

"Aww~ Isn't that cute?" Shadowy Figure mocked, "Look at widdle KO, so confident he's got everything under control... when he absolutely does  _not_." he hissed the last word, pushing KO harder against the door for emphasis.

 

Calling for help wouldn't do anything, if anyone could hear him, they wouldn't be able to find him through the echoey maze of the sewers. So, instead, KO decided to try and fight his way out. Without hesitation, KO grabbed Shadowy Figure's arm, kicking his legs aggressively in an attempt to wretch himself free. He wasn't turning into TKO for this, since that was exactly what Shadowy Figure wanted, regardless of consequences, and if there was one thing he wasn't going to do, it was giving this guy what he wanted.

 

But, the thrashing movements only served to cause the plastic bag to fall out of his pocket, and onto the ground by Shadowy Figure's feet with a 'thud'. KO was silently grateful that the lollipop was still in its packaging, but that was quickly overcome by his sense of panic, as he tried even harder to break out of the villain's grip. Of course, Shadowy Figure noticed the boy's increased urgency to break free, and shifted his attention to the plastic bag with a smirk.

 

Leaning down, Shadowy Figure chuckled, "Oh, what do we have here?" as he picked up the plastic bag, and held it up, the lollipop not clearly visible from the outside.

 

Eventually, KO finally managed to break free by kicking off the door behind him, and landed a few feet away from Shadowy Figure. The villain wasn't phased in the slightest, and, to be honest, KO wouldn't be surprised if he let go on purpose.

 

 _'Alright, now all I have to do is get the bag back from him. Then, I'm outta here!'_ KO thought to himself, getting ready for a fight, before shouting, "Give that back right now! I need it!" 

 

The boy's demands only made Shadowy Figure laugh more, "For what? To make Gar proud of you?" he then added in a harsh tone, though there seemed to be something else hiding underneath it, "All you're doing is giving him free publicity, and that's all he cares about. Not you, and not a-" he then cut himself off when he pulled the red lollipop out of the bag.

 

Shadowy Figure just stared it for a moment, seeming to get lost in thought, even dropping the plastic bag. He twirled it around a couple times, seeing that a large crack had formed from its fall, but not enough to break it apart. It was like the lollipop was an old friend he hadn't seen in many, many years.

 

KO watched him, not easing out of his combat stance, but not moving in to attack. What Shadowy Figure had said about Mr. Gar stung a bit, however he knew that it was just the villain trying to get him angry, and that Mr. Gar truly did care.

 

Despite not being able to see Shadowy Figure's face, KO could still see the sense of nostalgia coming from the villain. Though, never the less, he needed to get that lollipop back to complete his mission.

 

But, before KO could repeat his demands, Shadowy Figure hummed, "Huh, I haven't had one of these in...I can't even remember how long." he then looked back to KO like he'd just realized the boy was still there, "...How much are you giving these things away for?" he asked sternly.

 

For a second, KO was caught off guard, however when he started to sense the villain's impatience, he answered, "I-I was told to give them out for free." then, an idea popped into the boy's head. If he gave the candy to Shadowy Figure, he would have successfully emptied the bag, and he'd complete his mission!

 

"You can have it if you want, Shadowy!" KO chirped, "All I need is the bag back, and we can go our separate ways!"

 

Shadowy Figure nodded for a moment, "Okay, that sounds go- wait..." his eyebrows didn't even need to be visible for KO to know they were raised, "Since when do you call me 'Shadowy'?"

 

 _'Oh yeah. I've never called him 'Shadowy' to his face.'_ KO thought to himself as he chuckled nervously, "Well, 'Shadowy Figure' is a bit of a mouthful sometimes, so I shorten it." he admitted, hoping that his slip of the tongue wouldn't cause this relatively peaceful interaction to go south.

 

There was a pause, which felt like it lasted an eternity to KO, before Shadowy Figure shrugged and said, "That makes sense, I suppose." taking the candy out of its wrapping, then popping it into his mouth, before picking up the plastic bag again.

 

When Shadowy Figure started to walk towards KO, he tensed up, but instead of attacking, Shadowy Figure knelled down and held out the bag to be taken. Quickly, KO snatched it from the villain's hand, and bolted away as fast as he could.

 

"Bye, Shadowy!" KO yelled behind himself as he ran.

 

Despite the splashes of his footsteps, and the pounding of his heart in his ears, KO was still able to hear Shadowy Figure reply, "Thank you for the treat. Goodbye for now, KO."

 

It felt like he just ran a marathon when he finally made it to the end of the pipe, and then jumped out of the ditch before running into the bodega. Once he got in the door, KO sighed in relief, taking a moment to catch his breath, his knuckles white from how hard he was clutching the plastic bag in his hand. After huffing and puffing, he had a big grin on his face.

 

Jumping up and fist pumping, KO cheered, "I DID IT! I COMPLETED MY MISSION!" once he returned to the ground he added, "Now to find Mr. Gar and tell him the great news!"

 

Though, it turns out, he didn't have to, as Mr. Gar and Carol were in the break room waiting for him to get back. They'd heard him declare his success, and came out to congratulate him.

 

Immediately, KO jumped into him mom's arms, and gave her a big hug, which was happily returned. Afterwards, KO held open the bag to eagerly show Mr. Gar and Carol that it was empty.

 

"Good job, KO, I knew you could do it!" Carol said, giving KO another hug, while Mr. Gar gave him a pat on the head.

 

"Excellent work!" Mr. Gar declared, before adding, "And now, you can pick out what candy you want."

 

With excited giggles, KO rushed into the candy aisle, and began the process of deciding which delectable sweet treat he wanted. It didn't take long, before KO settled on a simple chocolate bar, but as he was walking back to Mr. Gar and Carol, something caught his eye.

 

The red lollipops. Just like the one he gave to Shadowy Figure.

 

KO paused, remembering the look of nostalgia on the villain's face, and made a decision. He called out, "Mr. Gar, Mommy, can I ask a question?" both adults nodded, and KO asked, "I'm know someone who really likes these red lollipops, but can't get them. Is it okay if I get one for them?"

 

Mr. Gar hummed for a second, before he answered, "The lollipops aren't that expensive. You can take both if you want."

 

At that, KO's eye's lit up, grabbing a lollipop, while Carol gave Mr. Gar a smooch on the cheek as a 'thank you', while the burly hero blushed and murmured that it was nothing.

 

Once KO had the sweets of his choice, he, Carol, and Mr. Gar made their way out of the bodega, the burly hero locking up the store after they were outside. As Mr. Gar was doing that, KO told his mom that he was going to go do something, and that he'd be back in a second.

 

After getting the okay from Carol, KO rushed over to the ditch as the self doubt about what he was doing started to creep in. Nervously, he made it to the entrance of the sewer, grateful that Shadowy Figure was nowhere in sight, and knock on it.

 

"Shadowy! Got this for you!" he yelled into the pipe, though he was careful that no one else would hear him, leaving the still wrapped lollipop at the entrance, before dashing off back to Carol and Mr. Gar before the villain could appear.

 

Carol and KO hopped into the tank car, waving goodbye to Mr. Gar as he got into his own car, before driving away. The whole time, KO watched the spot in the ditch where he left the lollipop for Shadowy Figure, wondering if the villain would get it, and if this would be brought up in the future, before opting to just enjoy the ride home when the plaza disappeared over the horizon.

 

* * *

 

 

Shadowy Figure had shown up half a second after KO had dashed out of the ditch, and had watched KO drive away with Carol. He picked up the red lollipop that the boy had left, specifically for him, and stared at it. A nostalgic chuckle left the villain, as he'd removed the red lollipop's wrapper, and popped it into his mouth like he use to do all those years ago.

 

 _'That kid gets under my skin too much.'_ He thought to himself, not admitting that he thought KO giving him a nickname like 'Shadowy' was actually kind of nice. It was definitely better that 'Plaza Creeper' or 'Sewer Creep' or pretty much any nickname with a variation of the word 'Creep' in it.

 

As Shadowy Figure waltzed back into the sewers, he started to hum a little tune to himself. One that hadn't surfaced in his mind in years, but was now stuck in his head, and he could still recall every word by heart.

 

 _Point!_ _We are powerful operatives!_

 

_Point! And we're super co-operative!_

 

_Point! We investigate and neutralize every single trouble!_

 

_On the double!_

 

_Point! We are strong and beautiful!_

 

_Point! And we're super dutiful!_

 

_Point! Take the finger of justice and pop evil's bubble!_

 

_Point!_

 

Shadowy Figure couldn't help doing a little heel click at the end of the song, his chuckles at his reminiscing echoing around the sewers as he disappeared into the darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave a comment, question or criticism down below if you have one!
> 
> I'd especially like to hear how I did, since this is my first fanfiction for this fandom. And before you ask, yes. I did have to look up the lyrics to the Point theme song.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
